


Entering the Dream World

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ThisIsAMess™





	Entering the Dream World

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a vent story  
> So i apologise.  
> I've been having extremely fucked up nightmares for a long time now, and because of that, i have extreme sleep paranoia.  
> I try not to sleep, but when i do, it honestly reminds me of the weird world's of Yume Nikki.  
> And if you've never heard of Yume Nikki, i encourage you to go download it immediately or watch the short play through cry has of it on his channel.  
> Or alternatively you could watch Jordan underneaths video on it.

As a kid, you couldn't keep jeremy awake long enough for him to even understand that there was actually a world beyond his bed, and the fact that "no, people don't sleep in all day. Adults have works, and six year olds like jeremy had kindergarten to attend"  
And so on he would, with his little button nose, usually the bridge of it covered with a colourful bandage, with his shorts, stripped blue tee shirt, with long sleeves, topping it off with his cardigan his nonna had knitted him some time ago. It was still to big on him.  
His papa told him around the time he's ten it Should fit him.  
His papa dropping him off every morning, with his boring back pack to go to school everyday. 

But, jeremy wasn't six anymore, and his disgusting popcorn ceiling had forged it's way into his memory bank.  
He always thought his memories where being deleted, and replaced with every new thing he encountered. Everything before yesterday could either be labeled as a truth, or a lie. He couldn't remember anything anymore, and that was provided for to his terrible sleeping habits.  
But you see, it wasn't his fault. Or maybe it was.  
Jeremy couldn't tell you. 

All he knew is that he despised sleeping. 

His dreams where living nightmares he couldn't escape until his alarm blared at him around seven in the morning. 

He'd be so fatigued.  
But he was so scared to close his eyes, not wanting to know what his dream land had in store for him. 

And sometimes.  
Sometimes they weren't bad dreams.  
Sometimes he didn't have nightmares. But those where rare. And whenever jeremy had them, he'd cherish them. He'd learned the first time in almost two years, he had a good dream.  
But he'd overstepped his boundaries, after waking up and wanting to continue that dream as soon as he possibly could, surrendering to slumber once more. 

But instead of a bright and cheerful escape, everything turned dark, and he was bearing witness to his beat friend of twelve years, standing over a ledge, smiling one last time, before falling to his death.


End file.
